The Enchanted Allegiances
There are five clans: StormClan, RainClan, FireClan, FrostClan, and NightClan. So its a pretty long allegiances if i add it to the books. so I'm gonna put it here! StormClan: Leader: Ashstar - dark gray Tom with amber eyes Deputy: Foxfrost - ginger tom with black paws and white underbelly with brown eyes. Medicine Cat: Butterflymeadow - silver she-cat with deep blue eyes. Apprentice: Applepaw Warriors: Lionfur - yellow tabby Tom with amber eyes. Brakentail - Dark brown Tom with amber eyes. Fernstripe - Silver she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes. Thornstripe - Brown Tom with darker flecks and blue eyes. Stormclaw - Dark gray Tom with green eyes. Lizardrock - tortioseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Pepperleaf -dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. Tangleberry - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Bramblestripes - Dark brown Tom with darker flecks and amber eyes. Sandflower - Light, pale tabby she-cat with brown eyes. Apprentices: Birdpaw - black Tom with green eyes. Cherrypaw - ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Duckpaw - shiny gray Tom with green eyes. Fallenpaw - light brown she-cat with white underbelly and paws and amber eyes. Honeypaw - brown Tom with amber eyes. Applepaw - Yellow tabby tom with brown eyes. Queens: Junipercloud - Shiny black she-cat with violet eyes. Kits: Owlkit, Polarkit, Ninekit, Silverkit Hazelheart - Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes. Kits: Badgerkit, Icekit Elders: Nightfrost - black Tom with white paws and underbelly, has pale green eyes. RainClan: Leader: Fuzzystar - black and white she-cat with crazy fur and dark green eyes. Deputy: Shadowstrike - Smokey gray Tom with silvery blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Hawkflower - white she-cat with brown and yellow spots and yellow eyes. Apprentice: Hazelleaf Warriors: Redshadow - dark red ginger Tom with dark green eyes. Frostwing - White she-cat with amber eyes. Heathersong - dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Ashwhisper - Ash gray tom with green eyes Firestream - Fiery orange tom with amber eyes Sapphirewind - Silvery tabby she-cat with silvery blue eyes. Mistystream - She-cat with blond fur and blue eyes Breezepelt - Tortioseshell tom with green eyes Apprentices: Icepaw - White she-cat with icy blue eyes Dewpaw - Silver gray tom with amber eyes Sorrelpaw - brown she-cat with amber eyes Crowpaw - shadowy gray tom with amber eyes Queens: Scarletpool - Black she-cat with violet eyes. Kits: Ravenkit, Blackkit Cinderpelt - Blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes. Kits: Mosskit, Fawnkit Elders: Tigerstorm - Brown tom with darker stripes with amber eyes Goldenheart - Golden she-cat with amber eyes. FireClan: Leader: '''Mudstar - Brown tom with black ear-tips and white paws with amber eyes. '''Deputy: '''Runningstorm - Mottled brown tom with amber eyes. '''Medicine Cat: '''Mustypelt - Gray tom with blue eyes. '''Warriors: Autumnsky - Ginger she-cat with green eyes Beestripe - Pale tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes Cavespirit - Gray tabby tom with green eyes Deerpelt - Brown tom with brown eyes Eaglewing - Dark brown tom with white underbelly and tail with brown eyes Fireleap - Fiery ginger she-cat with dark green eyes Gingerflower - Ginger she-cat with brown eyes Hailstorm - Black tom Indigosky - Black she-cat with violet eyes Jadeclaw - Gray she-cat with amber eyes Kinkfur - Brown tom with amber eyes Lightstep - Yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes Apprentices: Swiftpaw - Black tom with green eyes Mintpaw - Light gray she-cat with pale green eyes Berrypaw - Black tom with amber eyes Queens: Moonspirit - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Kits: Wolfkit, Rainkit Blackwhisker - Black she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting kits Elders: None! FrostClan: